unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Raishin Akabane
|Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is the main protagonist of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. A puppeteer from Japan, who together with his automaton, Yaya, entered Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart in Liverpool, England. A surviving member of the Akabane Clan, he came to join the Night Party for the purpose of seeking revenge for his family's death on his brother, Akabane Tenzen, who he thinks killed his family and he assumes to be Magnus. He was also sent there as a spy for the Japanese Army. He became known as , the registration code Kimberley gave him because of his examination results of being in the second to the last place. Etymology meaning "crimson", meaning "wing" and meaning "thunder", meaning "truth". Appearance Akabane Raishin has short unkempt layered dark brown hair, black eyes (with blueish undertones) that are as sharp as an eagle's, and fair complexion. He has a sharp and angular shaped small built body and an average height. He is wearing his school uniform composed of a black open collared vest lined with three gold buttons over an open collared white long sleeved polo with gray cuffs, grayish brown trousers and black laced brown shoes. Strapped on each of his shoulders is a what looked like worn out of shape military issued gold buckled brown harness connecting onto a golden ring buckle at his back which seemed to act as a replacement for a holster, a brown arm band on his right arm and a brown belt with a golden ring shaped buckle which are all packed full of magic tools such as magic stones and amulets, a knife and a torchlight. He is also wearing dark brown silk fingerless gloves, that shimmered under the light; the words Last had been woven with gold thread and a crisscross strap detail on top, on each of his hands. His sleepwear is a white kimono with a single vertical lined black stripe design at his left tomoeri, a huge single vertical black stripe at each of the tips of his sode and lightgreen to white stripped Heko obi wrapped around his waist. Personality Background Chronology Facing "Shadow Moon" Facing "Cannibal Candy" Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuine Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other appearances Side Stories Facing "Palace Laplace I" Facing "Palace Laplace II" Facing "Angelic Element III" Facing "Angelic Element V" Anime appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 1 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 4 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 6 Video game appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities * "as swift as wind, as silent as forest, as fierce as fire, as unshakeable as mountain." ** ** ** ** *** **** **** **** **** **** * Other abilities * * * * * * * * ** ** Equipment * Relationships Yaya Charlotte Belew Domon Hinowa Karyusai Shouko Irori Komurasaki Unjaku Griselda Weston Loki Alice Bernstein Frey Ionela Eliade Henrietta Belew Akabane Nadeshiko Magnus/Akabane Tenzen Kimberly Edmund Hotaru Character Art Designs Light Novel Manga Anime Gallery Trivia Quote * (To Felix, from Volume 1) : “I wouldn’t be your subordinate even if my mother asked me to.” References }} Category:Humans Category:Japanese Category:Akabane Clan Category:Puppeteers Category:Magicians Category:Japanese Army Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Gauntlet